This invention relates to the inhibition of growth in fungi and is particularly applicable to the control of the dry rot fungus.
Hitherto the eradication of dry rot has necessitated drastic treatment on the fabric of buildings containing the infestation because the fungus can grow extensively from a timber food base penetrating plaster and brickwork in order to reach further nutrient sources.
It has now been found that the growth of the dry rot fungus and other fungi at inaccessible sites in buildings can be inhibited by the application of certain substances to the exposed mycelium or food base. These and certain other substances are also of interest for the preservation of food bases from fungal infestation.